rgocommitdie_l_o_r_efandomcom-20200214-history
Karen
Karen '''is a shapeshifting ROBLOXian. Her main feature is to seduce divorced men with her shapeshifting skills to take their children. Her ultimate goal is to sacrifice children in order to establish communism into ROBLOX and nuke Roblox High School. Early Life Very little is known about Karen's early life, except for her father's death. One day, her father had gone hunting with a partner in the forest when both encountered an entity without a name. Both immediately thought it was a hacker, due to his sudden way of changing body color, so they ran away. Before they could flee to another place, the entity spawned default ROBLOXian heads and crushed Karen's father. As the entity thought both were dead, the partner fleed from the forest and told his story to a police officer, along with a picture taken before the incident. The police officer thought he was a troll, so he banned him from the game. After the incident, Karen took control of her shapeshifting ability and started to travel to ROBLOXian High School, desperate for achieving an education and getting away from the monster who killed her father. However, one day her music teacher, Soviet Despacito, captured her among with 3 other people and locked them in his basement to brainwash them into communism. After the Robloxian High School Police Force freed them and left Soviet Despacito with a warning. Karen went to Meepcity and created the Communist Meepcity Party, a secret cult whose objective is to establish communism into Roblox and get rid of all the social hangouts. Adulthood During her adulthood, Karen did many attempts to establish communism into Roblox: # Communism Man, one of the 4 people trapped in the basement, tried to establish communism while wearing a suit. He wad about to turn communist robloxians into majority when Trump did a campaign against him. He was forced to escape to an unknown private game. # Communist Girl, one of the 4 people trapped in the basement. She didn't have the same impact as Communism Man. # Necc boi(see below), one of the 4 people trapped in the basement. He reveals that he wasn't brainwashed and fakes his own death to later become neccn't boi and hide his necc from others. # Freedom Despacito's conversion into communism. Karen reasoned that, since Freedom Despacito was the symbol of capitalism, his conversion would mean a big turn in favour of communism, but Jeuse convinced everyone on time that Communism was bad and then slaughtered Freedom Despacito as a first step to reveal Karen's intentions. Karen would then get rid of him with the help of Chad Despacito. Necc Commie.jpg|Necc boi, faking his communism affiliation necc boi die.png|Necc boi, about to fake his own death '''Operation Take the Kids After numerous failed attempts, Karen consults Satanpacito in one of the party reunions. Satanpacito told her about a satanic ritual that would need the sacrifice of 69 children. Karen then starts farming children in Meepcity parties and Roblox High School by convincing divorced men to take her to their house. The rumours of a woman disguised in Roblox High School and Meepcity servers begin to spread, since Karen isn't creative enough to invent fake names. Unfortunately for Karen, things go from bad to worse for her when Jeuse's most loyal follower, Jeusepacito, starts to notice that there was a conspiracy group that helped Chad Despacito execute Jeuse. In her spree, Karen also didn't realize she took a kid from necc man, who was disguised as neccn't man, who swears revenge at Karen along with her other victims. After Karen finally gathering the 69 kids and doing the sacrifice, she doesn't notice any change, so she goes back to reunite the Communist Party. Jeusepacito finds out about the party's ubication. Equipped with a tommy gun, he goes to Meepcity and opens the door only for his conscience to be plugged off from his head in less than a second: Karen's stare had turned him into a communist zombie. Karen quickly realizes this and tries her newfound power in the Robloxian High School. Quickly many students were brainwashed into zombies and many Robloxians had to flee the game. After Karen had took over Roblox High School, robloxians enter in panic and impotence as Meepcity will soon be taken over. In the middle of the chaos, neccn't man decides to finally stand up against Karen and heads up to Robloxian High School in search of Karen. As neccn't man is still figuring out where is Karen, the victims meet up and decide that half of the victims will go with neccn't man while the other half will keep hiding from Karen. The victims and neccn't boi meet and finally find Karen's home, yet Karen is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, the other half soon notices that they are being cornered while running away from Karen. They were correct: Eventually they got stuck in a private game. The prayed for the other half to be successful, althought they didn't expect that to happen. The first half and neccn't man finally come to the conclusion that Karen isn't there, so they decide to visit every single game in search for Karen. After finally managing to turn every single Roblox inhabitant into a mindless communist zombie, Karen goes back to her own home to rest. She opened the door and found a group of people: They were the people she used to obtained the children. Karen tried to fight back, but neccn't mam finally stabbed her in the neck, as we can see in the picture. The Robloxian griefing her death was the only one she got to brainwash before getting killed. The brainwash effect vanished and it looked like everything would go back to normal, but, seconds later, a nuke would hit Roblox High School and vanish it from existence, marking Operation Take the Kids as the most dreaded operation in all of Robloxia. ]